


Love Potion

by byunstory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amortentia, Denial of Feelings, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor Chanyeol, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Slytherin Baekhyun, hp!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunstory/pseuds/byunstory
Summary: Slytherin’s seeker Byun Baekhyun thinks the tall Gryffindor poured a bottle of Love Potion into his food.





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking! i hope u enjoy this little story i made because i really enjoyed writing it!

They weren’t enemies or anything, heck they don’t even belong to the same house. But Slytherin’s best Quidditch Seeker Byun Baekhyun hates the tall half-blood (good looking) Gryffindor. The way he talks, the way he walks, and the way he explains things that the smart guy Baekhyun doesn’t even know in Potion’s Class, basically just everything about this guy irritates him a lot.

What does this guy want with him anyway?

Baekhyun gobbles down the food in front of him, ignoring the strange looks his friends are giving him. “Uh, Baekhyun?” the young fellow Gryffindor sitting in front of him called. “You sure you’re okay there, buddy?” he asks. It was Baekhyun’s best best best best best, wait for it, best best best friend, Kim Jongin. Jongin for short. He‘s the guy with probably the softest brown hair ever in Gryffindor. He can resembles a bear at certain times.

The questioned man lifted his head from his plate, with his eyebrows furrowed, indicating that he took offense in the question. “What do you mean?”

“I—“

“Of course, I’m okay! Bloody hell, Jongin, have you never seen me eat before? Stop worrying about such small things and start worrying about your book obsessed, glasses freak, mute boyfriend!” he yelled in answer.

Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise, his eyes gazes slowly at the man reading a book who’s sitting beside Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, watch your words there, will ya?!”

“Or what? You gonna pick a fight with me or somefin’?” Baekhyun asks while gobbling down his food. His cheeks forms two circles, making him look like a hamster munching on their food.

A sigh slips out of Jongin’s mouth.

“Listen here, Jongin,” Baekhyun said after he swallowed his food. “You gotta start to learn how to be a champion, you can never put your head down especially during a god damn Quidditch match, no wait, even during practice! I can never forgive anyone who accidentally make mistakes during a match.” He finishes the sentence with his index finger pointing towards Jongin.

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt a pat on his left shoulder. He turned his head to see Kyungsoo, Jongin’s boyfriend (who is smaller than Baekhyun. Or so he thought). “Shut your mouth.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

Kyungsoo pushes the frame of his glasses up to fix them before opening his mouth, “Clearly, you’re trying to blame Jongin for something he didn’t do just to make yourself forget of what happened to you during practice earlier,” he said. “You don’t get to do that, Baekhyun. Those are your mistakes, not someone else’s.”

Jongin watches Baekhyun in nervousness, he expected him to yell back at Kyungsoo, or to just start spitting straight up fire from his mouth. But he didn’t expect Baekhyun to stand up with a very annoyed look on his face.

“Whatever,” he muttered before making his way out of the Great Hall. Leaving the people around him looking at him with a confused look on their faces. The remaining food on his plate untouched. Odd for Baekhyun to do that, since he’s such a foodie.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Seriously Jongin, how can you put up with a person like that?”

“Don’t say that, Kyungsoo,” Jongin replied with a worried look.

 

Baekhyun makes his way towards the Slytherin Common Room and sat on the couch, of course yelling at the people who were sitting on it beforehand to move. He places his elbow on his thighs and rubs his face with the palm of his hands. He knows damn well that his face was burning up, that his ears were glowing red, as red as the nose of Santa’s reindeer.

It was true, what Kyungsoo said earlier. About what happened during the Quidditch practice they had earlier. Baekhyun got distracted. His fellow teammates were practically screaming at him for being in a daze.

He wouldn’t have been distracted if it weren’t for that damn tall, shitty, elf-like ears Gryffindor‘s smile. Baekhyun groaned. He’d never let anyone distract him nor his teammates during a Quidditch practice nor match, never!

“If it weren’t for the Amortentia you’ve put on me, Park,” he muttered. “I wouldn’t have gotten distracted.”

Amortentia, or more commonly known as the Love Potion. Baekhyun believed the tall Gryffindor has given him the Love Potion somehow, possibly pouring it in his food or drink when he’s not aware.

 

 

Baekhyun’s suspiciousness towards the tall Gryffindor started during Professor Slughorn’s lesson about Love Potion. Baekhyun, who is always so eager to learn, so eager to be number one in every class, stood in front during Professor Slughorn’s explanation about the potion. With the potion book in hand, he listens carefully.

“Amortentia,” said Professor Slughorn. “The most powerful love potion in existence.”

Baekhyun stared at the small pots of potions displayed in front of him. Jongin and Kyungsoo stood beside him, curious as well. “Love Potion? Are you saying you can do matchmaking with this, Professor?” Kyungsoo asked.

Professor Slughorn shook his head, “This is no potion for matchmaking, and I’m almost sure matchmaking needs no potion or some of the sort,” he muttered the end of the sentence. Professor Slughorn picked the smallest portion of the Amortentia and showed it to the students. “Amortentia only causes the drinker to become infatuated or obsessed with the person who gave it to them.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, “What a dumb and useless potion you got there, Professor.”

“You may say that, Byun,” Professor Slughorn puts the potion down. “But Amortentia are considered powerful and highly dangerous, especially for the youths who would probably use them recklessly.”

A tall student with the red and yellow colored robe raises his hand, making all the students including Professor Slughorn turn their heads. “Are they perhaps banned here in Hogwarts?”

Park Chanyeol, the name of the student was. Baekhyun doesn’t know him well, and doesn’t see him often. But something about him irritates Baekhyun. Quite possibly his height. Baekhyun’s height only reaches his chin.

“Correct, Park,” answered Professor Slughorn. “Though as I say earlier,” he fiddles with his fingers, “There are students who still smuggled them into the school through various means.”

The class was suddenly filled with murmurs coming from the students. “How do you make the person drink it, Sir?” a girl from Ravenclaw asked. Baekhyun turned his head, it was the girl with her hair dyed red, Krystal.

“Brilliant question,” said Professor Slughorn. “You see, the smell of the potion varies from person to person and is dependent upon what each individual finds appealing.”

“So basically the smell of the potion changes depending on the person smelling it? And the potion would smell like the things the person likes?” asked Kyungsoo. Which gained a nod from Professor Slughorn as an answer.

“Now, how about you step right here, Son, and let me know what you smell,” Professor Slughorn pointed his index finger towards Park Chanyeol. Which gained a glare from Baekhyun, because he wanted to be chosen for the stupid potion smelling instead.

Everyone in class paid attention to the tall guy with elf like ears walk towards the bubbling Amortentia. Chanyeol stared at Professor Slughorn for a second before hesitantly inching his head closer to the potion. Chanyeol inhales the potion, and recognizes the smell immediately.

“Guitar strings,” he mumbled before smelling again. “The smell of fresh wet ground after a heavy rain, and—“

Suddenly he stopped, although everyone was sure he’d smelled the last one, he’s somehow not saying it. “And?” the professor asked.

Chanyeol exhaled, “I just smelled.. cherry blossom? Yeah.. they’re cherry blossoms,” he said. His eyes glinting with excitement over the smell.

“That’s wonderful,” said Professor Slughorn.

“How odd..”

“What was that?”

“No, nothing, Sir,” Chanyeol hurriedly return to his spot with his eyebrows furrowed together, thinking about the last smell.

After Chanyeol returned to his spot, Professor Slughorn ordered the students, with their own potion books, to brew Amortentia together. Which the students immediately did. Somehow during that day, Baekhyun felt uneasiness within him.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo weren’t boyfriends during that time of year. Although Baekhyun knew both of his friends had a mutual romantic feeling towards each other, he wasn’t the type of person who meddles into someone else’s business especially when it’s related to romantic feelings. Though it would be nicer if they talked to him instead.

“Quit doing that, Byun,” whispered Kyungsoo. His gaze never leaving the book he’s reading.

Baekhyun’s mouth formed a tiny smirk, “Quit doing what?” he asks as he continues to bother Kyungsoo by poking his wand at Kyungsoo’s book. It became a habit of his to bother or tease Kyungsoo from time to time since that glasses man is a very very hilarious person, honestly. He never respond to any of Baekhyun’s teasings although it obviously bothers him quite a lot. Which makes Baekhyun even more cheeky.

The both of them were in a library. Baekhyun had no business here, since he’s not the type of person who read books in his spare time. He only read books during his study time. He only went to the library because he had nowhere else to go.

Baekhyun’s gaze falls upon the bear behind Kyungsoo, approaching the both of them. “Boyfriend of the year has arrived, ladies and gentlemen,” said Baekhyun. For the first time ever since they arrived, Kyungsoo lifted his head from his book with a confused look on his face, and turned around.

“Boyfriend?”

Jongin arrived at their table and pats Kyungsoo on the back, “What are you guys doing?”

Kyungsoo was still staring at Baekhyun with a confused look on his face, no, it looks more like anger now. Baekhyun bursted out a laugh. Which gained several stares from other students in the library.

“Not _my_ boyfriend, Kyungsoo. _Your_ boyfriend,” he explains with a tone. “Oh, hi Jongin.”

Jongin lifted his brows, “You have a boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo lifted his head to get a better view of Jongin and shook his head, “No, I don’t!” his voice was obviously shaking.

“Oh,” Jongin chuckled, he rubs the back of his head. “You got me. For a second there, I thought you really had a boyfriend.”

Baekhyun watches the two of his friends laugh nervously in unison. Seriously, what a bunch of airheads. He rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m gonna go get some air,“ he says before standing from his seat. “Why don’t the two of you settle things out, hm?”

And just like that, he escaped.

Baekhyun had no classes at that time, and he’d rather spend time alone than to spend time with his airhead friends. He went to the hall and flips out his potion book to read.

“Byun Baekhyun, was it?” a deep voice sounded. God, can people just stop bothering him?

With an annoyed look, Baekhyun lifted his head to see a tower, no, a tree, a giraffe, whatever tall things or beings come to mind looking down at him with a big smile. Baekhyun frowned, “What do you want.” It wasn’t a question.

The guy laughed, and that was when Baekhyun noticed it was the tall Gryffindor from his potions class. Park Chanyeol, was it?

“May I sit here?” Chanyeol asks, but did it anyway without letting Baekhyun answer no.

Baekhyun felt irritated over the presence of the tall Gryffindor, but decides to brush it off and continues to read his potion book. “I’m Park Chanyeol, by the way,” the tall Gryffindor voices.

“I’ve heard.”

“Oh.”

Baekhyun side glances Chanyeol, “What business do you have with me?”

A slight frown could be seen in Chanyeol’s brows for a moment, “Business?” he chuckled. “I’m here to make friends, Byun. Why do you make it sound like I’m trying to bribe you or something?”

Baekhyun laughed, but it wasn’t genuine. “Friends?” he said, his face forming a disgusted look. “Why in the hell would I make friends with some dumbass Gryffindor like you.”

He closed his potions book and dashed off. Leaving a confused Gryffindor alone.

 

It was a weird way to make friends, Baekhyun thought. He doesn’t really have any friends from the Gryffindor house either, since most of his friends comes from the Slytherin house or Ravenclaw. He thought about telling his two airhead friends about the tall Gryffindor, but decided that it was no big deal, and brushed it off.

“What a strange kid, that Mark guy from earlier really,” Jongin muttered while playing with his wand. “I keep on meeting strange people nowadays and wonder, just why have I not seen them before in my first year? Must’ve been blind really, considering that Mark guy is very loud.”

Baekhyun chuckled while fixing his blanket, “Right,” he said. “I wonder.”

Silence filled the two of them for a moment, “You got something to say there, don’t you, Baek?”

Hearing those sentences, Baekhyun stared at his best friend. Well, tried to, since he’s lying down in bed it’s pretty hard to see. “What do you mean?”

“Dunno’,” answered Jongin. He puts his wand on the small table beside his bed and covers himself with his blanket. “Just feel like you’ve got something under your breath,” he said.

Baekhyun stared in confusion.

“I’m just saying, Baek,” Jongin turned the lamp table off. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll be right here.”

Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably inside his blanket, trying to find a good position. Baekhyun’s always like that. Not a man of many words he’s not. Always keeping things to himself and only talks when necessary. Especially if those things are about his personal feelings, he’d rather get bitten by a Werewolf than share his feelings.

“Thanks for that,” he said, clearing his throat beforehand. “But I don’t have anything to say.”

The air between them went silent and the moon started to rose up higher to shine upon Hogwarts. “Anyways,” Baekhyun attempts to change the topic. Jongin turned his head that’s laying on his pillow to look at his friend. “How are things going with Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun could almost see Jongin bite his tongue at the question. “No progress at all, Baek!” he answered in a yell. “He’s too stiff.. but adorable. He just can’t seem to understand what I’m trying to do!” Jongin’s lips forms a pout. “What am I supposed to do? What if someone managed to get into his heart before me?”

A laugh comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth, “That’s such a dumb thought!” he yelled. “Someone else falling for Kyungsoo? The chances are 0 out of a million.”

“That’s mean!” Jongin yelled. “Kyungsoo is a beautiful man, I’m pretty sure there are other people out there who’s also in love with him other than me.” Jongin covers his face with his hands and sighs in frustration, “And hell with them.”

Baekhyun hums as he thinks, he knows that Kyungsoo’s in love with Jongin too, but Kyungsoo would certainly kill him if he says anything to Jongin. “I’ve got an idea,” he said, snapping his fingers, indicating he has an idea.

“What is it?”

Baekhyun sits upright and stares at Jongin right in the eyes. “How about we make our own Amortentia and put it in Kyungsoo’s food? That way, he’ll certainly fall for you.”

A worried look forms in Jongin’s face. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Baek,” he said. “Plus, didn’t you hear what Professor Slughorn said? They are banned in Hogwarts. We’re gonna get in one hell of trouble if we get caught making it!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Jongin’s words, “I’m trying to help you here, Jongin.”

“I appreciate you trying to help me, but I’d rather wait for him to fall for me than to dose him in some banned potion.”

Baekhyun scoffs, “Fine. If you don’t want Kyungsoo to fall for you and would rather him date other guys then do what you want,” he said. Baekhyun turned his lamp table off and settles himself back inside his blanket. “Don’t come crying when that happens.”

Jongin stares at his best friend’s back and swallows in worry and guilt. He covers his face and body entirely with his blanket before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

Baekhyun watches the cute Hufflepuff girl Yeri struggle with her broom during flying class. He scoffed, what a silly looking girl. She can’t even control her own broom properly? Baekhyun’s grip around his broom tightens and he prepares himself to take off before he could hear someone else’s voice behind him.

“A bit silly isn’t she?” Baekhyun turned around to find a fellow Slytherin called Kim Taeyeon, with her own broom in hand. “This is our second year, she should’ve been able to control her broom by now, should she?”

A groan comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth, “What do you want, Taeyeon.”

Baekhyun and Taeyeon may not talk to each other much, they only knew each other because their mothers were the best of friends during their own years in Hogwarts. Which automatically makes them know each other.

Taeyeon chuckled and pats Baekhyun’s back. “Do you really see me that way? As someone who talks to you only when I need something?”

Baekhyun lifted a brow.

“Okay, fine,” she says in defeat after looking at Baekhyun’s expression. “I have a favor.”

“And that is?”

Taeyeon’s eyes nervously scans around them, she then leaned in closer to Baekhyun but Baekhyun immediately retrieves back. “Were you trying to kiss me just now?!” he yelled. The whole class turned their heads to look at the two of them.

A frown formed on Taeyeon’s face, she then hits Baekhyun on the back. “Shut your mouth now, won’t ya?” she yelled. “Like hell would I kiss your stinky mouth!”

Baekhyun obviously took offense in that, “Why did you lean in then?!” he asked with a loud tone. “And my mouth isn’t stinky, I brushed my teeth!”

Madam Hooch approached the two of them and told them to shut their mouths in an instant. They did. But Taeyeon still has a favor.

“Stop harassing me,” Baekhyun said in a low tone.

“I am not harassing you,” replied Taeyeon. “Look, can you just listen to me for a second here? I have a very important favor to ask you.”

Baekhyun finally gave in and paid attention to Taeyeon.

“I made Amortentia.”

“YOU MADE AMORTEN—“

“Shh!” Taeyeon places her index finger on Baekhyun’s mouth and looked around. Fortunately no one heard. “God, keep your voice down, will ya?” she cleared her throat. “Yes, I made Amortentia. And I was wondering if you could.. well.. help me give it to the person.”

Baekhyun lifted his brows, “And the person is?”

Taeyeon’s face suddenly turned red in embarrassment, “You’re really gonna make me say the name?”

“Well, how am I supposed to help you if I don’t even know who you’re giving it to!”

“Fine!” Taeyeon whispered loudly. “It’s Jongin, okay?”

Baekhyun’s face widens in shock, he wanted to laugh but he also was worried. “You’re kidding me, right? Jongin?” he then lets out a laugh. “Out of all the people here in Hogwarts, you want to give the potion to Jongin? That Jongin?”

“Oh shut it,” Taeyeon whispered. “I’ve always had feelings for him, just never told you,” she then scoffed. “Don’t see any reason why I should either.”

Madam Hooch doesn’t seem to notice them talking, so Baekhyun asked another question. “Okay, but what will I get in return if I help you?”

Taeyeon hummed for a little bit, trying to come up with a good deal. “How about.. you can use the remaining of my Amortentia once you’re done giving it to Jongin, and give it to someone you like! Doesn’t sound like that bad of a deal now, does it?”

“Not really. But I don’t have someone I like.”

“Just give it to someone charming, or someone out of reach,” she said. “Now, will you help me or not?”

To be truthfully honest, the deal wasn’t even that good. Baekhyun doesn’t have anyone he likes, Jongin likes Kyungsoo, and Amortentia is banned in Hogwarts. This deal was just a straight up bullshit! But if he doesn’t take Taeyeon’s deal, she’d probably tell on him to his mother, and Baekhyun will get yelled at by his mother for being such a bad friend.

“Okay. But one more thing.”

Taeyeon raised her eyebrows. “If I ask for your food, give them,” he said. Taeyeon wanted to disagree, but she nodded anyway.

“Deal.”

The both of them then shook their hands.

God, Jongin and Kyungsoo will probably hate him forever for this.

 

 

Taeyeon had given him the Love Potion during their breakfast in the Great Hall the next day. When he was on his way to the Great Hall with Jongin and Kyungsoo, Taeyeon called him. He felt bad for telling Jongin and Kyungsoo to go ahead to the Great Hall, since this deal was meant to stop Jongin from falling for Kyungsoo whatsoever. Not that he agrees since Jongin is his best friend after-all. Taeyeon gave him the potion, that is placed in a very small container. “Be careful now, Baek. I only put two drops of the potion in this container, so make sure you don’t spill it. Okay?”

Baekhyun nodded in an instant to get it over with. Taeyeon then ordered him to put the potion in Jongin’s food when he’s not looking. That is, _if_ he manages to do that. If not, then he’d have to find other ways to put the potion in his best friend’s food or drink. God, he hated the deal already. “If something goes wrong, I swear to god, Kim Taeyeon.”

“If something goes wrong, Baek, it’ll be your fault,” she says. Before Baekhyun could even open his mouth to defend himself, Taeyeon continued. “You agreed to do this, if something goes wrong, you should blame yourself. But don’t worry, hopefully nothing will go wrong.”

“But—“

Taeyeon pushes Baekhyun slowly to the Great Hall, “Run along now, we don’t have forever.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “This potion doesn’t last forever too, you know.”

Taeyeon ignored his remarks and makes her way towards her friends. Baekhyun did the same and sat next to Jongin. “Did Taeyeon force you to do something again?” Jongin asks before putting a piece of chicken inside his mouth.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answered. “I guess you can say that.”

Now, what should he do? He can just pour the potion to Jongin’s chicken, or even better, to his drink. But how is he supposed to do that without Jongin looking at him? Besides, they’re sitting side by side, it would be impossible not to notice what the person beside you is doing.

“Hey, Jongin,” Baekhyun whispered and gathered Jongin’s attention easily. “Have you done your assignment from Professor Slughorn?”

Jongin widen his eyes, “What assignment are you talking about?”

Baekhyun’s mouth forms a small smirk, “I knew you haven’t done it,” he says. “How about you go ask Kyungsoo about it?”

For a second there, Baekhyun could see Jongin’s face turning a bright color of red upon hearing the name. But he then nod and turned to Kyungsoo.

Now’s his chance. Baekhyun pulled the container from his pocket carefully, and aimed to pour it down Jongin’s drink. His heart was beating so fast and his mind was racing back and forth, rethinking and doubting if this is a good plan or not. God, the drink is right there, and Jongin’s not looking! What’s holding him back? Baekhyun’s hand trembles in nervousness as he carefully open the lid of the container and lifted his hand up. Slowly approaching Jongin’s drink.

“Baek—“ Jongin turned around to see Baekhyun rushing to put the container back into his pocket. His face was full of sweat. Jongin raised an eyebrow in confusion, but brushed it off. “Kyungsoo said there was no assignment from Professor Slughorn! Did you trick me or did you make a mistake in your notes?”

“Oh!” Baekhyun then nervously laugh while rubbing the back of his head. “I think I made a mistake in my notes. Sorry for worrying you for a bit there, Jongin. I uh, I gotta go.”

“But you haven’t finished your breakfast yet?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “I’m not hungry.”

He rushes off to the exit. The Love Potion still inside his pocket. Full.

While rushing to the exit, right after he passed the door, he bumped into someone and fell on his butt. “Ow!”

“Oops, sorry there,” a deep voice sounded. “Are you able to stand up?”

Baekhyun lifted his head to see a hand reaching out to him. It was Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun felt his stomach hurting. He smacks Chanyeol’s hand and stood up by himself, brushing off the dust on his robe afterwards. “Yes, I am able to stand up. What do you think kinda person I am? A weakling?” he asks. Chanyeol didn’t seem like he knows what to answer.

“Stop bothering me, Park,” he says before rushing towards the Slytherin Common Room.

“Wait! You left something!” Chanyeol shouted, but Baekhyun didn’t hear him. So he crouched down to see what Baekhyun left and picked it up.

He squinted his eyes to see what the thing inside the small container was, “A potion?”

 

 

Baekhyun was practically sweating buckets when he found out Taeyeon’s potion is missing. “God, she’s gonna kill me!” he whispered to himself. He hadn’t given it to Jongin, so he put it back in his pocket. Only to found out it was gone when he checked it again in the bathroom. He had locked himself in a cubicle to think of a solution. “Should I just tell her? Should I lie to her? Should I tell Jongin about this deal? God, how can I be so clumsy? Where did I even drop it? That is if I drop it. What if I forgot where I put it? That can’t be though, because I remember putting it in my pocket precisely.”

He was mumbling to himself again.

 

 

He was surrounded by his friends in the courtyard, but all he could think of is the Love Potion. Yes, he was Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol stared at the small container that contains Amortentia and wondered. Who was Baekhyun gonna give it to?

“What you got there, Park?” his fellow Gryffindor with the name of Kim Jongdae asks. Chanyeol lifted his head from the potion to look at his friend approaching him.

He lets out a small laugh, “Oh, it’s nothing,” he says before putting the potion back in his pocket. “Some kid dropped it earlier, and I was wondering how am I supposed to give it back to them.”

Jongdae hums, “Well, the first thing that came to my mind was figure out which classes are they gonna have next, and then sneak inside the class, and try to not be seen by whoever the teacher is, and—“

“Jongdae.”

“I was blabbering again, was I?”

Chanyeol lifted his brows as a yes and Jongdae sighs. “I’ll find a way to give it to them. Besides,” he paused for a second before continuing, “I think we know each other.”

 

 

Jongin had noticed his best friend has been acting weird ever since their breakfast at the Great Hall. Who wouldn’t have noticed? Baekhyun’s been fidgeting a lot, he’s not even paying attention in any of the classes! That’s super unlike Baekhyun. Jongin had also asked Kyungsoo about it, but of course the glasses friend didn’t care.

“Is something troubling you, Baekhyun?” finally he voices. They were in their Transfiguration class. Baekhyun jumped on his chair and turned his head almost immediately.

His pupils were shaking, “What? No!” he answered. “Everything’s completely fine, I just can’t seem to get this spell right, that’s all. Uh, yeah.”

“Come on, at least make your answer sound a little more believable there,” said Jongin. “I told you, didn’t I? That if something’s troubling you, you can tell me. I’ll always be here to listen to you.”

Jongin’s too nice. This is why Baekhyun can’t just tell him that he almost poisoned his best friend with the Love Potion. Who does that? Especially when your best friend is already head over heels for someone else.

“Baekhyun.”

“Alright fine, I’ll tell you,” Baekhyun said. His palms were sweaty and his eyes were scanning the room, afraid if Professor McGonagall found him and Jongin talking to each other. Positive that Professor McGonagall is not paying attention to them, he leaned in to whisper to Jongin. “Taeyeon gave me a Love Potion.”

Jongin’s eyes widens in shock, “How does it feel?”

“What, no!” Baekhyun smacks Jongin in the arm. “I mean, she gave me the Love Potion and ordered me to give it to someone I know.”

“Whoa! Well, did you give it?” Jongin asks. Baekhyun could see his best friend’s excited yet worried look.

Slowly, Baekhyun shook his head, “I didn’t.”

“Why not?”

Baekhyun eyes two tables behind him to look at Taeyeon, who’s thankfully busy with her Reparifarge spell. Baekhyun bt his bottom lip nervously before saying, “Because she wanted me to give it to you.”

Kyungsoo was sitting a table away from them and Baekhyun was afraid he’d hear their conversation, but he was too busy with his Reparifarge spell as well. Jongin’s eyes were shifty, “Really? She likes me? That Taeyeon?” he asked again to make sure.

Baekhyun nods.

“Well, did you like.. make an attempt on giving it to me?”

This was the thing that Baekhyun feared. What if Jongin turned his back?

“I did,” Jongin furrowed his brows. “But I bailed! I was gonna put it in your food during our breakfast earlier, but a lot of things were going through my head, plus you have Kyungsoo, and I really don’t want to ruin your feelings towards him, and his feelings towards you, so I—“

“Wait, wait, wait.”

Baekhyun stopped talking and stared at his best friend.

“Kyungsoo has feelings for me?”

Oh crap. “Uhh..” Baekhyun stuttered. “Well.. yeah?”

Jongin lifted both of his hands to cup his face. He was bright red. “Oh my god,” he whispered to himself. “Okay, I was gonna be mad at you, but now that you’ve told me that, I actually love you even more.”

Oh. Well Baekhyun’s gonna be in trouble again if Jongin told Kyungsoo that Baekhyun told Jongin he likes him. If that even makes sense.

“I- you’re welcome, I guess?”

“Now I would like everyone to pay attention to what I’m about to do,” Professor McGonagall said. Baekhyun and Jongin immediately turned their heads and attention towards Professor McGonagall. Dismissing their conversation.

 

 

Baekhyun walks down the hall with his potion book wrapped tightly around his arms. Jongin and Kyungsoo have went on ahead to the Potions Class before him, because Baekhyun had some stuff to ask Professor McGonagall about. Typical top class student Byun Baekhyun.

“Hey, Baekhyun wait up!” someone with a deep voice called him from behind. Baekhyun turned around with his eyebrows furrowed. He almost lets out a deep annoyed sigh at the sight of a certain tall Gryffindor running towards him with the same potion book around his large hands. Geez, what are those hands so gigantic for?

Even though Baekhyun wanted to went on ahead without waiting for his acquaintance, he stopped his track. “What do you want?” he asked once the giant managed to catch up to him, panting.

“Whoa there, no need to sound so harsh,” Chanyeol said. “I was wondering if we can go to Potions Class together? I mean, we kinda already are.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Do what you want,” he says before continuing his track.

A chuckle left Chanyeol’s mouth, “Is that an invitation?” he asks before catching up to Baekhyun again. Now waking side by side with him.

“No.”

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows for a second, “Are you usually this cold towards people or is it just towards me?”

“Look,” Baekhyun turned his head, once again stopping his track. “If you wanna go to Potions Class together with me, I would much like it if you don’t talk at all,” he said. “If you can’t do that, then don’t even bother walking with me.”

“Bother?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun ignored him by walking. “Well, um, I actually have something to ask you about,” Baekhyun was listening. “Because I kinda have something of yours.”

As if something inside him had awaken, Baekhyun turned around almost instantly and leaned in to Chanyeol, “Give it back,” he said. Almost like a whisper. Although nobody is around them.

Chanyeol wanted to give in, but look at that cute face. His mouth forms a smirk, and he puts both of his hands inside his pocket. Chanyeol leaned down, obviously playing with the difference of height between the two, “Or what?” he asks. Their faces were only inches apart, and Baekhyun just felt like crushing this man’s face.

Baekhyun’s pretty good at games, well, considering he’s Slytherin’s best Quidditch Seeker, that’s what to be expected. So Baekhyun grips Chanyeol by the collar of his shirt, “Or I’ll kiss you,” answered Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lifted his brows, “That doesn’t sound much like a threat now, does it, Smarty-Pants?” he chuckled. “But I would like to see you try anyway.”

The grip around Chanyeol’s collar tightened as Baekhyun pulls the taller man closer to him.

Just when their lips were about to touch, Baekhyun said, “Give me back my Amortentia.”

“No.”

This guy really. “Give it back, asshole.”

“How about no.”

Baekhyun pushed the man away from him, he had a disgusted kind of look on his face. “You disgusting, horny teenager. You’re not getting a kiss from me if you don’t give me back my Amortentia.”

Chanyeol sighed, his right hand then reaches the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small container, which contains Taeyeon’s Amortentia. “Come and get it, midget.”

Midget?!

After he stomped his foot in anger, Baekhyun reaches his hand out to grab the potion, but the tall Gryffindor puts it higher above his head, making it even more impossible for him to reach. “Give me back my potion, you piece of shit!” by that time, Chanyeol was laughing at him for being too cute for him to handle.

Baekhyun pulled out his wand and positioned it under Chanyeol’s chin, “Don’t make me use my wand, Park.”

“Whoa, there,” Chanyeol puts his arms at the side of his head, indicating his surrender. “Now that’s cheating, Byun. Does the Slytherin’s Seeker likes to cheat? Did I just caught something hot?”

Baekhyun aims his wand towards Chanyeol’s nose, “I swear to god, Park, if you don’t give me back my potion right this second—“

And Baekhyun pulled the tall Gryffindor into a kiss. An actual kiss. Like, their lips are actually touching each other this time. No more games. Baekhyun could feel that the Gryffindor was a bit surprised by the act, but he eventually gave in and kisses him back. They enjoyed the others’ lips against themselves, especially now that Baekhyun’s put on some tongue action.

In that moment, when Chanyeol was to distracted by Baekhyun’s skilled tongue movements, Baekhyun snatched the potion out of Chanyeol’s hand and pulled himself back from the kiss. “Aha!” he yelled. “See, now we both got what we wanted.”

Chanyeol’s face, no, his ears were visibly red. _Bloody hell, those are some big ears_ , was what came in Baekhyun’s mind. He was expecting the Gryffindor to say something back to him, or maybe even yell back at him, but what he didn’t expect was for Chanyeol to cover his mouth. The tall Gryffindor’s face was bright red now, and his eyes were wide in shock.

Baekhyun could feel blood rushing to his face, “Uh, are you okay there, Park?” he asked.

Chanyeol holds the potions book tighter on his chest, “Huh? Oh, I’m fine. I’m just—“ he lifted his left hand up to check out his wrist watch. “Oh, would you look at the time! We’re kind of running late to Professor Slughorn’s class now, aren’t we? Well, I guess we better hurry then!” he says before rushing himself off before Baekhyun.

Somehow, Baekhyun just noticed why Chanyeol was blushing so bad. After the realization of what he had done hit him, he covers his face with the palm of his hands. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he said to himself. “Byun Baekhyun, you stupid fuck!” but of course, insulting himself won’t stop his blood from rushing to his face in embarrassment.

After about a minute of regretting his life choices, Baekhyun finally make his way towards Potions Class. He got strange stares from both of his best friend, possibly questioning stares as to why he showed up (almost) late to class. But that’s not what’s concerning him right now. His eyes scans the room and caught a glimpse of the tall Gryffindor (whom he’d just kissed) avoiding eye contacts with him. Good god!

Baekhyun’s got Taeyeon’s potions back, but what if things starts to get a little bit more awkward between him and Park Chanyeol?

He peeks at the girl who made the potion, and she seems completely unaware of how difficult she’s making Baekhyun feel about all this. Completely unaware of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s kiss! Completely unaware that Jongin hasn’t drank her Amortentia. But looking at the situation right now, she’s too busy taking notes of everything Professor Slughorn is saying instead of thinking about her Amortentia. Still though! Can’t she be at least a little concerned?

_More trouble to come_ , Baekhyun thought.

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun felt a little unwell after flying class, so he decided to rest in the Hospital Wing instead of attending his next class.

He was lying there hopelessly with his head spinning like crazy when Kyungsoo bursted into the door and ran towards him with a very concerned, yet happy look on his face. “Baekhyun, you won’t believe what just happened!” he yelled, making Baekhyun’s head hurt more.

“Bloody hell, Kyungsoo, lower your voice!”

Kyungsoo covers his mouth, “Sorry!” he said. “But you won’t believe what just happened.”

It’s been a while since the last time Baekhyun’s seen Kyungsoo this happy and excited, and it’s quite refreshing. “What?”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, “Jongin asked me out.”

“What?!” Baekhyun immediately sat up straight, and his head started to spin even more, “Ow!” he held his head.

Kyungsoo puts Baekhyun back to bed, and continues to talk, “Yes! Earlier when we were just talking about Nimbus 2000 down the hall, Jongin said he wanted to go to the bathroom, so I accompanied him,” he said. “And when we were on our way, he suddenly turned around and said that he has something to tell me. Mind you, it was quiet earlier, not a lot of people were roaming the hall. Then he suddenly grabbed my hands and good god, Baek, I became so nervous! And then he said something like ‘Kyungsoo i like you, and I know you do too. So, will you go out with me?’ I don’t know, I don’t remember what he said, I was too nervous!”

Baekhyun could barely understand what Kyungsoo is saying, but he looked too excited to ask for a repeat.

“So what did you say?” asked Baekhyun.

“Of course I said yes!”

The both of them laughed, “I’m so happy for the both of you! You know damn well how frustrated I’ve been at how oblivious you guys were towards each other’s feelings,” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “I’m sorry, I guess I was just being nervous for nothing.”

That was how Jongin asked Kyungsoo out.

 

 

 

“The Quidditch match is only a couple days away! Aren’t you guys excited?” Baekhyun asked his two best friends. Finally, the Quidditch match!

His two best friends nod their heads, “Of course we’re excited but we’re not as excited as you!” answered Jongin. “Believe me when I say we’re gonna win this, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun high-fived Jongin and the both of them laugh, “I like your beliefs.”

 

 

Once the Quidditch practice end, Baekhyun throws his broom on the ground away carelessly and make his way towards the Great Hall. The two of his friends followed him with concerned looks on both their faces. Baekhyun was boiling inside, his hands were forming a fist, and his eyebrows were furrowed in anger. He made a turn to the Great Hall and sat on the chair. People were still eating there since it was just after lunchtime. Baekhyun and his two pals haven’t had lunch.

“Slow down, Baek!” said Jongin once he and Kyungsoo catches up to Baekhyun. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m just gonna fucking eat.”

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, “Okay..”

Kyungsoo stared at his friend and he knows he’s angry because of what happened during practice earlier. He’s pretty sure that Jongin doesn’t have a clue as to what happened earlier, but Kyungsoo does.

And here’s what happened and what made Baekhyun angry:

Baekhyun was up there in the air, moving side by side with his broom. He was focused on practicing, to become an even better Seeker than he already is. The Quidditch match is coming soon so he gotta be prepared and he has to be ready.

Jongin and Kyungsoo watched him from below, and were resting from their practice as Chasers. It’s a miracle that the three of them can get into the Quidditch team together. It’s honestly how they got close.

Just then, a couple of Gryffindors enter the Courtyard. Kyungsoo turned his head to look at the Gryffindors. After knowing that they didn’t come in here to practice but to watch, he brushed it off and watches Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun was still up there, but when he heard loud chattering from the ground, his attention was adverted. He looked down at the ground and sees a bunch of stinky looking Gryffindors. And a specific tall one with huge ears. That’s right, Park Chanyeol.

Right when Baekhyun’s eyes found the tall elf, Chanyeol’s eyes also found Baekhyun’s and they were looking at each other.

For some reason, Baekhyun could feel his stomach twist, but in a good way. He could feel blood rushing to his head, he could how his hands and feet begin to sweat, and he could feel his heart beating fast as if someone was crushing it in their hands.

What is this feeling?

Baekhyun somehow can’t get his eyes off the tall Gryffindor, and same thing goes to Chanyeol. They were staring at each other for more than one minute without explanation, nor intending to do so.

Just then, Chanyeol smiled at him. Baekhyun‘s face forms a frown and his hands grip onto his broom tighter because his heart was beating too fast for him to handle. God, why is his heart beating so fast? And why are his hands and feet so sweaty? It’s making him hard to hold onto the broom!

Speak of misfortune, Baekhyun somehow began to lose his balance on his broom. “Shit!” he said out loud. Kyungsoo, who was paying attention to Baekhyun and the tall Gryffindor became worried.

“Baekhyun, settle down here for a bit!” said Kyungsoo after seeing Baekhyun basically moving back and forth and side by side at the same time. Baekhyun obliged, and went back to the ground to join his friends.

“What are you doing up there, making a fool out of yourself?” asked Kyungsoo. “Bloody hell, Baek, your face is as red as cherry, and why are you sweating so much?”

Baekhyun was embarrassed. He lost his balance because Chanyeol smiled at him. Who even does that?!

“Let’s go eat.”

 

 

And that leads to where we were at the beginning. Yes, when Baekhyun was alone at the Slytherin Common Room, he thought about why he was able to get distracted by the Chanyeol. Specifically by his smile. He convinced himself that the tall Gryffindor had poured Taeyeon’s Amortentia into his food when he wasn’t looking. That’s why he gasps for air when he looks at Chanyeol now!

Baekhyun chuckled to himself, “Smart move, son of a bitch,” he said under his breath. “I’ll show you that I won’t be affected by your stupid Amortentia.”

Speaking of Amortentia, he still has Taeyeon’s. He probably should give it back to her sooner or later before she noticed that Jongin’s still not in love with her, and is now dating Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sighed, this week has been very messy and he just felt like everything wasn’t going well for him. What would happen when the actual Quidditch match finally comes? Would he even be able to concentrate?

He checked the watch on his wrist and realized that he has class coming up, so he immediately went outside the Slytherin Common Room.

 

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun asked Jongin and Kyungsoo to meet him at the courtyard because he had something important to tell Kyungsoo. Jongin already knows what he’s about to tell.

“Get to the point, Byun,” said Kyungsoo. His face was cold, he was probably pissed at Baekhyun for acting so weird yesterday and for calling him a glasses freak and for yelling at Jongin for no reason. Baekhyun understands though, Kyungsoo has the right to be angry. Even Baekhyun felt weird about himself yesterday.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and exhaled. “Someone poured Amortentia on my food.”

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo gasped, Jongin didn’t know about this. “What? Who?” asked Jongin.

“Before I explain to you guys why I think so, I want to explain something to Kyungsoo,” he took another deep breath and exhaled. “A couple days ago, Taeyeon gave me her Amortentia and asked me to give it to someone I’m very close with, and that someone is Jongin.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I didn’t give it to him because I know that you have a major crush on him and that Jongin also have a major crush on you. I didn’t want to ruin that, so I told Jongin about the Amortentia, and also about you liking him,” Baekhyun glanced at Kyungsoo. “Please don’t be mad, at least you guys are together now thanks to me!”

A sigh comes out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “I’m not mad,” he said, but before Baekhyun could even rejoice, he opened his mouth again. “Kinda am though at the fact that you fucking told Jongin I like him.”

Jongin laughed, “It’s okay, you were pretty obvious about it anyway, so I already knew way before Baekhyun told me.”

No he didn’t.

Baekhyun laughed too, and his heart felt a bit at ease. Although it’s somehow still beating fast.

“Okay, so who poured Amortentia into your food?” asked Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun snapped his fingers, “Now this is the juicy part,” he says. “Right after I ran from the Great Hall because I couldn’t pour the Amortentia into Jongin’s food, I crashed into someone and drop the bottle. And guess who that someone is? Park fucking Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin.

“And guess what? He fucking stole the bottle from me and didn’t give it back to me immediately. Oh, I wonder why? I don’t know, maybe because he fucking poured the potion into my food! Although I don’t know when, it doesn’t matter, right? He poured the bloody Amortentia into my food!”

“Wait, the tall Gryffindor with bigass ears Park Chanyeol? The smart and handsome Park Chanyeol?” asked Jongin.

“Duh? Are there any other Park Chanyeol’s in this place?” Baekhyun sighed before rubbing his face. “Now it’s as if I’m in love with him or something.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo stared at each other. Jongin opened his mouth, “Baekhyun, I think you’re not getting something here. If you pour someone else’s Amortentia into—“

Baekhyun gasped, “Hold your thoughts, guys, I see Taeyeon!” he whispered. His hand then reaches to his pocket and pulled out the Amortentia. “I’m gonna give her back her potion and tell her everything.”

After patting both Jongin and Kyungsoo on the back, Baekhyun flee the scene and make his way towards Taeyeon and her friends.

“Should I tell him?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “He’ll find out by himself.”

 

“And that’s what happened. So I’m sorry, but I can’t do this,” said Baekhyun after he finished his story and gave Taeyeon her potion back.

Taeyeon cleared her throat, “Okay, so let me get this straight,” she puts her hand on her chin. “You knew that Jongin‘s in love with Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s in love with Jongin, but you still accepted my favor of giving a Love Potion to him?”

“Yeah..”

Taeyeon clasped her hands together, “And you dropped the Love Potion and lost it for like, a day and didn’t tell me anything?”

“Yeah..”

“And..” Taeyeon peeked behind Baekhyun’s shoulders and sees Jongin holding Kyungsoo’s hand while talking to him. “You pretended to be cupid and played matchmaker with Jongin and Kyungsoo?”

“Well, yeah..”

“And lastly, you think Park Chanyeol poured my Amortentia into your food because, what? He wants to be better than you or something?”

Baekhyun hesitated, but he nods.

Taeyeon sighed, she then rubs her forehead in frustration because her plan didn’t go well.

“Look, I’m sorry Tae, but I promise I won’t lie to you again!”

Taeyeon grabbed Baekhyun’s hands, “I know you won’t, but it’s yourself that you have got to stop lying to.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to what Taeyeon just said. Taeyeon glanced behind Baekhyun’s shoulders again to see Jongin and Kyungsoo staring at the two of them. Jongin puts his lips together to form a straight line and shrugged at her. Taeyeon’s heart was beating fast because of that little interaction, but she brushed it off. She gave Jongin the same looking smile.

“Baekhyun,” she said, rubbing her thumbs on Baekhyun’s slender hands. Taeyeon cleared her throat, “Chanyeol didn’t pour my Amortentia into your food.”

“And how would you know that?”

Taeyeon smiled thinly, “Because if he did, you’d be in love with me right now.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched, “What do you mean?”

“If Chanyeol did pour my Amortentia into your food, you’d be in love with me instead of him because it was my Amortentia.”

Baekhyun lets go of Taeyeon’s hands, “B-But I’m not in love with you.”

Taeyeon showed Baekhyun her bottle of Amortentia. “And this, Baekhyun,” she said. “Has the same amount of liquid as the first time I gave it to you.”

Baekhyun finally understands. It all makes sense now. But how? When?

“But—“

“Oh!” Taeyeon squeaked, she grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulder and turned him around, “Speak of the devil.”

And there he was, the other male lead of the story, the tall Gryffindor with big ears, Park Chanyeol. He was walking with three other friends, laughing and looking effortlessly handsome. His soft black hair falls on his face gracefully, and his laugh rings on Baekhyun’s ears loudly and immediately gave him chills.

With a slight push from Taeyeon, Baekhyun stepped forward. He bit his lips, and makes his way towards Chanyeol.

“Hey, is that Byun Baekhyun coming this way?” asked Jongdae.

Chanyeol turned his head to look at the said man, and he gulped in nervousness.

“C-C-Chanyeol can we talk.. for a bit?” asked Baekhyun, he almost slapped himself for stuttering.

“Okay,” Chanyeol answered, but he didn’t move from his spot with his friends.

Baekhyun fidgets with his hands, “Alone?”

“..Okay.”

The two of them head out from the Courtyard and moved to somewhere quiet and private where no one else can hear them. Jongin smacked Kyungsoo in the arm and tried to hold back his squeal, and same thing goes to Taeyeon who’s covering her mouth from screaming.

Once they reached a quite place, Baekhyun checked his wrist watch to make sure that class don’t start soon. Baekhyun cleared his throat while flipping his brown locks. It was obvious that he’s nervous.

“You smell good today, Baek,” Chanyeol breaks the cold ice between them. “You smell like cherry blossoms.”

Baekhyun fidgets with his hands, “Oh, t-thanks.”

“So, what do you wanna talk to me about?” Chanyeol breaks the cold ice between them.

As if Baekhyun just snapped from his daze, he blinked a couple of times. “Oh, right,” he said, chuckling nervously. “So, uh.. I was going to.. uh..”

Chanyeol smiled fondly, “It’s okay, Baek, take your time. Whatever you’re going to say will come out eventually, you just need to relax yourself,” he said. “Can you do that?”

Baekhyun’s heart just squeezed, how can this man be so effortlessly kind and charming? “No, no, I’m okay, I just need to breathe,” he said before inhaling and exhaling about three times. His heart was put at ease and he felt calmer than before. Although it still doesn’t deny the fact that he could possibly be in love with the man in front of him.

After calming himself down, Baekhyun then stared at Chanyeol right in the eye, making Chanyeol even more nervous. Then he said, “I’msorryaboutthekiss!”

Chanyeol blinked. Twice. Thrice. “I didn’t get that, you talked too fast.”

Baekhyun sighed, his fingers were fidgeting and his leg couldn’t stop shaking. He’s probably gonna faint anytime now. “I said, I’m sorry about the kiss,” he answered, biting his bottom lip afterwards.

“Oh,” comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth, which somehow confused Baekhyun. Because it somehow sounded.. disappointed. Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously, “So you’re sorry about the kiss..” he chuckled. “You don’t have to be sorry about it, I was the one who irritated you from the first place, you know, for not giving your potion back,” he said. “I’m the one who should apologize.”

Baekhyun puts his index finger on Chanyeol’s lips before the taller could even say another word. “I apologized, so you should accept it. I was the one who kissed you out of nowhere anyway, without your permission either. So since I’ve said I’m sorry, and now you have to say your part,” said Baekhyun. He puts his index finger back down.

Chanyeol could feel himself drowning in confusion. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie, “Okay, I’ll do my part,” he said. “Unless you apologize again.”

Baekhyun nodded. “I’m sorry for kissing you without permission, I’m sorry about the kiss.”

“Apology not accepted.”

A frown forms on Baekhyun’s face, “What do you mean apology not accepted? You said you’d do your part by accepting my apology, you big fat liar!”

The smaller man took two steps forward because of his anger, and he swore he almost hit the tall Gryffindor on the face, if it weren’t for the tall Gryffindor pulling his face closer his and whispered, “Because I liked the kiss.”

Baekhyun slightly pushed Chanyeol and Chanyeol watches the smaller man’s face turns bright red. It was only in a matter of seconds before Chanyeol’s own face turns red. “W-W-Wh-What did you say?!”

An index finger pressed against a Chanyeol’s lips again, but this time it was his own finger. “Shh! You said you wanted to talk alone, if you yell like that, people would definitely come here!”

A pout formed on Baekhyun’s lips. Truthfully, he doesn’t know why he’d asked Chanyeol to talk alone, sometimes he just does what his gut and instinct told him to without thinking thoroughly about it. Plus, he’s super awkward when it comes to making friends or to apologizing to people, he would either: stutter, blush, or yell. There is no in between.

Jongin was the first one who approached and talked to him first, and he was the one who made Baekhyun and Kyungsoo become friends. So, you could say most of Baekhyun’s friends are either introduced to him or approached to him first.

“Earth to Baekhyun?” a deep voice called that made Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes falls upon the tall man with black hair that looks softer than anything soft in the world standing in front of him. The tall man that offered him a smile once their eyes met.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and stood up straight. “I want you to answer what I’m about to ask honestly.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in a split second before saying, “Okay.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and exhaled, “Did you or did you not, pour Amortentia into my food when I’m not looking to make me fancy you?”

The question surprised Chanyeol, his eyebrows did a dance where it was furrowed once second, and relaxed, and then furrowed again. “Oh, I um, have never actually made Amortentia. I don’t know why you would even get the idea that I’d poured a bottle of it into your plate of food. So the answer is no, I did not.”

Baekhyun’s face become red and it surprised Chanyeol again. “Y-your face is really red.”

“Doesn’t matter what color my face is making!” yelled Baekhyun before covering his mouth with his hand. The sentence made Chanyeol chuckle. “You swear for your own life that you did not pour Amortentia or the so called Love Potion into my food? You swear?” Baekhyun was practically all up in Chanyeol’s space by now, standing so close to him.

“I swear! I swear.”

Baekhyun sighed.

Chanyeol stared at the shorter male who’s slowly taking two steps behind, “What makes you think I’d do that?”

“Because the bottle that I dropped was a bottle of Amortentia, dammit,” Baekhyun stopped himself once he takes a look of Chanyeol’s face. “Now don’t go thinking crazy stuff, that Amortentia wasn’t made by me. I was only given a task to give it to someone else.”

Chanyeol raised both of his hands in defeat as well as his eyebrows. “A task? By who to who?”

“By Taeyeon to Jongin.”

“Crazy! Did you do it?”

Baekhyun shook his head with a sigh, which earned a smile from Chanyeol. Chanyeol puts a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and it made Baekhyun jump. “You did good,” he said. “Amortentia don’t make people fall in love with other people, it just make them obsessed with the other. Which honestly would make me feel very uncomfortable if someone would be obsessed with me.”

Baekhyun’s face turned sad.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in the eye, “So you’d be uncomfortable if someone was obsessed with you?”

Chanyeol takes his hand off Baekhyun’s shoulder and put it inside his pocket. He shrugged. “Well, yeah,” he answered. “Wouldn’t you?”

Baekhyun shrugged too. “If that person is someone I like, I wouldn’t mind.”

The sentence caught Chanyeol’s attention. He cleared his throat again. “So.. you have someone you like?”

The atmosphere between them changed, and Baekhyun face became red again. “Well no.. I mean, yeah, but I’m still not sure. I just found out about it recently and I’m still not sure.. because if I do like him, then I—“

“Oh, so it’s a he?”

Baekhyun widened his eyes, “N-no, no! I think you misheard, because I clearly did not say him, I said—“

Chanyeol laughed loudly, which took Baekhyun by surprise. “Wow, Byun,” he said. “Do you always get this flustered whenever you talk to someone or is it just whenever you talk to me?”

“Only to you.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing!” Baekhyun covers his face with both of his hands and sighed. This really isn’t going well. He was thinking of actually telling Chanyeol about his feelings. Because truthfully speaking, it’s been a long time since he’d had feelings for someone. And everytime he has feelings for someone else, he would immediately say it to get it over with.

“Well,” said the taller man. “Is there anything left that you want to say to me? Because if not, then I’m gonna go.”

Baekhyun reached out and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, “Don’t!” he said. Chanyeol stared. “I do have something to say, just wait. I need to gather my thoughts before saying it.”

Chanyeol laughed, “Okay.”

This is happening! God, what’s he going to do? What’s he going to say? Baekhyun’s brain was going crazy because of this. His heart wouldn’t stop beating so fast either. And the fact that freaking Park Chanyeol is staring at him right now does not help at all!

“Oh God, oh God, I don’t know what to say,” he muttered under his breath, but Chanyeol heard.

“You know,” Chanyeol spoke. Baekhyun stared at him. “The other day, when Professor Slughorn asked me to describe what I smelled in the Amortentia, I smelled something wonderful,” he said.

Baekhyun calmed down for a bit, “Really? What did you smell.”

Chanyeol took a step forward, “The first one was guitar strings, because I like playing the guitar,” he said. He took another step forward, “The second smell was the smell of fresh wet ground after a heavy rain,” he took two steps forward and Baekhyun’s back hit the wall. “The third one,” he leaned forward, “was the smell of cherry blossoms.”

Baekhyun gulped. “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol moved his head back and shrugged, “Just saying.”

Baekhyun fixed his hair, “Cherry blossoms smells nice,” he said.

God, Chanyeol wanted to laugh. “Yes, they do,” he said. “They’re beautiful too,” he said as he stares at the smaller man.

The both of them stood in silence, sounds of loud chattering from other students from the Courtyard can be heard. Chanyeol was about to open his mouth when Baekhyun decided to open his first, “I like you,” said he. Chanyeol was absolutely taken aback by those words. Baekhyun was staring at the ground, trying hard not to make eye contacts with the tall Gryffindor in front of him.

“At least that’s what I think,” he continued. “I’ve only figured that out about a couple of minutes ago, but I think I’ve always had these feelings towards you way before that.”

Chanyeol kept his mouth shut and decides to listen to what the other has to say. Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers, “Not sure when, but recently every time I see you I always feel irritated and annoyed,” he chuckled. “At first I thought I felt those only because of your height, but no,” a smile formed on Baekhyun’s face. “It was everything about you. I felt irritated by you because you were handsome, tall, smart, outgoing, kind, you have nice hair, lots of friends, you have everything.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, “But you were never cocky about it,” he said. “I guess I like you because of that.”

Silence again. Chanyeol then fixed his tie. “Do you want to know why I smelled cherry blossoms when Professor Slughorn asked me to smell the Amortentia?”

Baekhyun finally lift his head to look at Chanyeol. His face was red. Red to his ears. Baekhyun shook his head.

“Let me tell you my part of the story,” he begins. Chanyeol cleared his throat. “I’ve always liked you, Byun. Long before this, long before Professor Slughorn’s Love Potion’s class, long before you liked me, long before you kissed me.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say and what to feel.

Chanyeol smiled, “I’ve always liked you. Ever since our first year here,” he said. “When I first saw you during out first year, I thought you were the cutest most adorable little kid who somehow got sorted into Slytherin,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I thought you’d get sorted into Hufflepuff or something.”

That made Baekhyun laugh.

“My feelings and curiosity towards you grew more and more, but I remember the day I realized I‘m like, head over heels for you,” Chanyeol smiled fondly, but Baekhyun was blushing like crazy. “It was when Professor Slughorn asked me to smell the Amortentia and I smelled cherry blossoms,” Chanyeol took a step forward. “Baekhyun, I smelled you.”

Chanyeol grab both of Baekhyun’s hands and pulled him closer. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s eyes and he could really feel himself drowning inside those eyes. “Chanyeol,” he said with a low tone, almost like a whisper. Chanyeol leaned forward until their noses were practically touching each other.

“Just fucking kiss me already! Do you want to make me use my wand?!” yelled Baekhyun. And Chanyeol immediately shuts his mouth up with a peck on the mouth.

Chanyeol chuckled, his deep voice made Baekhyun shivered. “Calm down, midget.”

Baekhyun hit Chanyeol on the chest, “Stop calling me midget, asshole!” he whispered harshly. Chanyeol then kissed Baekhyun again. Baekhyun grabs ahold of Chanyeol’s hair and returned the kiss.

They then stayed on that spot for more than 5 minutes. Just kissing, and teasing each other, and kissing again, and flirting, and kissing again.

“How many lips have these plump lips touched?” Baekhyun runs his index and middle finger down on Chanyeol’s lips while smiling. God, he feels like he’s in cloud 9. He definitely has to thank Taeyeon later for making him acknowledge his feelings.

Chanyeol chuckled, he held Baekhyun’s hand in his. “I lost count,” he answered teasingly. Which gained a hit on the chest by Baekhyun.

Students began to disappear from the Courtyard one by one, indicating that class is about to start. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared at each other, their hands still linked with each other. Chanyeol then smiled. “Let’s go to class,”

Baekhyun pouted, “I won’t be able to talk to you in class.”

“Then we’ll talk later,” Chanyeol said. He wraps his arm around Baekhyun, “I’m glad we feel the same way.”

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol back, “Me too.”

 

 

 

Later that night, Baekhyun and Chanyeol snuck out of their houses to see each other. It was the only possible option out of other options. The both of them live in different houses, which literally means they live in different parts of the castle. Worse, people thinks a Slytherin would never be seen kissing or dating a Gryffindor. Truthfully speaking, sneaking out to see each other at night is not a very good option either. If they got caught, god knows what’d happen.

Baekhyun walks on his tippy toes as he slowly approach a tall figure standing in the shadows. “Pst!” the tall figure turned his head, and Baekhyun’s heart fluttered. He approached Chanyeol and the both of them hugged.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Chanyeol whispered. His face was filled with so much worry.

Baekhyun hummed, “No,” he said. Which made Chanyeol even more worried. “But hey, if we get in trouble, at least we’re together, right?”

Chanyeol laughed silently, “You’re right,” he answered. “God, who knew that Slytherin’s top student and best Seeker is actually a cutie?” he pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks. “And a squish too!”

“For the love of god, I‘m not cute!” Baekhyun whispered in a harsh tone, but it only made Chanyeol laugh. “And who knew that the tall, good looking, and smart Gryffindor is such an asshole?”

Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks harder, “Hey, I’m not an asshole.”

“Quit doing that, my cheeks hurt!” Baekhyun chuckled before getting rid of Chanyeol’s hands from his cheeks.

The laughter fades slowly, and only the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard. “Are we gonna keep doing this?” asked Chanyeol. Baekhyun gave a confused look. “You know, sneaking out every night to see each other?”

“I guess,” Baekhyun answered with. “Well, what else can we do in this place?”

Although it’s dark, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol’s red face. Baekhyun then hit Chanyeol’s chest softly, “Don’t think stupid stuff, bastard.”

“I’m not, I’m not!” answered Chanyeol.

They spent the night making each other laugh, kissing each other, saying sweet things to each other, and basically make each other probably the happiest people on this planet.

 

 

 

It took Chanyeol two weeks to finally say the words “I love you” to Baekhyun, and it only took Baekhyun less than a second to say “I love you too” back to Chanyeol. And since that day forward, they started dating.

 

 

 

“Wait, so you guys are dating now?” ask Jongin, eyes wide open whilst staring at his best friend and the tall Gryffindor sitting beside him. They were once again, at the Great Hall. Baekhyun suggested they all should meet at the Slytherin Common Room, but he forgot that Chanyeol’s a Gryffindor.

Baekhyun nodded his head two times. “But that’s too fast!” said Jongin, he turned his head to look at Kyungsoo who doesn’t look like he cares. “That’s not fair, Baek!”

“It’s fair, because I did _this_ myself,” Baekhyun emphasized on this while showing his and Chanyeol intertwined hands. Chanyeol laughed. “Unlike you two losers who needed my help to figure out your love story, I actually did mine by myself. Right, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo took his attention away from his book. His eyes went to Chanyeol first, then Baekhyun, then Jongin, then Baekhyun again. “It did take you a while, Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin pouted.

Baekhyun’s eyes diverts from Kyungsoo to the girl walking behind him, the girl who made all of this possible. Kim Taeyeon. Baekhyun stood up from his seat and approached Taeyeon, “Tae!” he called. Taeyeon turned her head.

“Hi Baek, everything okay?” she asked with a smile on her face.

Baekhyun then hugged Taeyeon, which of course surprised her because Baekhyun was definitely not the touchy kind of person. “Whoa there, what’s going on?” she asks, pushing Baekhyun gently. Her eyes met Chanyeol, who’s smiling. Which made Taeyeon even more confused.

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

Taeyeon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and chuckled, “Thank you? For what?”

“Me and Chanyeol are dating now,” answered Baekhyun.

Taeyeon gasped, “Really? That’s amazing!”

Baekhyun chuckled, “Yeah, but if it weren’t for you and your Amortentia, all of this won’t be possible,” he said. “If it weren’t for your Amortentia, I’d never know that Chanyeol likes me, or I’d never know that I’d be in love with him.”

Taeyeon pats Baekhyun on the shoulder. “It’s not because of me, Baekhyun,” she said. Taeyeon then laughed before continuing, “As cheesy as it sounds, love will find a way,” she paused. “And you’ve found love.”

Baekhyun flashes a smile again before hugging her.

He returned back to the table and sat beside Chanyeol. “So?” Chanyeol asks. He expected an answer, but what he didn’t expect was for Baekhyun to pull his tie and kiss him. Catching the attention of probably everyone in the Great Hall.

“Baekhyun!”

“I love you, Chanyeol,” said Baekhyun. “And not because of the Amortentia,” he chuckled.

Chanyeol smiled softly, “I love you too. Also not because of the Amortentia.”

The people in the Great Hall cheered and clapped their hands for the happy couple who are madly in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it and i hope u get the story hehe thanks for reading! love u!


End file.
